


Everywhere

by RoseColoredDreams



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 19:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseColoredDreams/pseuds/RoseColoredDreams
Summary: Everywhere was the vow they had made, for that is where they had been, and from that moment on, where they would be with one another. They would be with each other everywhere.
Relationships: Finan/OFC
Kudos: 35





	Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> A different form of the previous fic I had up! Don't worry, Finan fluff will ensue.

Hell is often misrepresented as a hot and fiery damnation at the bottom of a pit when in reality it was cold and forever wet on the surface of a restless ocean. Tossed to and fro as the victim of an ever-changing tide, all anyone could do was wait for the hellish ride to be over. 

Being stuck aboard a ship, crammed together like cold fish in a barrel, was enough to make anyone crave land. Even if you stepped on land in chains. 

The weight of iron around her ankles was not a new sensation, nor was the dizziness that ensued. She was aware of the eyes on her, though she paid them no mind. She was accustomed to slave markets and the degradation of humans 

The demons aboard the ship pushed them into a corral and left them to suffer in the elements. The wind was bitter and with it came a sprinkling rain that soaked through her clothes, and she pressed closer to those around her for some warmth. These people were not her friends, but they would not survive without one another.

She ignored the faces of those passing, hoping to go unnoticed and avoid falling into the hands of some cruel master, like so many before. Though the men who owned her now were not the least bit kind, they did not mercilessly beat their stock. On more than one occasion she had seen slaves walk in bruised and broken in body, often being harassed or whipped as they went.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment and heard a voice in the wind.

“Sloane?”

Her eyes opened as she looked around, afraid she was being summoned by one of her masters.

“Sloane… by God… Sloane!” 

Her name rolled off an Irish tongue, coming from a voice she had not heard in quite some time. It could not be who she thought it was, by any means. It was impossible.

Yet there he was, on horseback no less, hair finely cut and beard cleanly shaped. No longer in rags, he was clad in leather and cloaked to protect himself from the oncoming rain.

“It...cannot be.” Her voice croaked.

He looked as handsome as he ever had, maybe more so with more flesh on him. 

“Finan, who is this woman?” One of his companions rode towards him, his face sharp and his eyes dark. A Dane, he must have been. 

He stared at her, as she did him, and for a moment he failed to find words. "This is my wife." 


End file.
